End to a Siege
by Jet556
Summary: Melyk has arrived at Wilusa. He wishes to put an end to the siege as do the Evabon within Wilusa. At the end of the day, the Siege of Wilusa will be over but the question is who the victor will be.
1. Melyk at Wilusa

**Welcome everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Melyk at Wilusa**

To say that Melyk's arrival at Wilusa was something that was similar to Mumm-Ra's arrival at Thundera would be half-true. To the Evabon who had known of what the High Warlord looked like from stories with a sinister laugh always on the air but they had always known he was real so there was no need to be afraid of something they thought a myth. To say that the High Warlord of the Labinnac had ever been thought of as an individual amongst the Evabon would have been completely untrue however.

As long-lived as Evabon and Labinnac were, they were not immune to illness or poison nor were they invulnerable. Given the long line of High Warlords that had been before Melyk one would have thought that a name would have actually been given to some of them but the Evabon chroniclers had never referred to the High Warlord as anything but the High Warlord. This resulted in the belief that the High Warlord was some sort of undead figure, fitting considering whom the High Warlord's family claimed descent from.

There was not an Evabon child that did not learn to fear the High Warlord. To children, the High Warlord was a monster. To adults, the High Warlord was just some Labinnac that had died many times and still would not stay dead.

Melyk however cared little as he strode into the Labinnac camp. They all stared at him, staring at his winged form. He was like having the Devilry Lord right there or close to it.

He did not care of what the others were called. Nor did he care of where they came from. He did not care about them all. They were just tools to him.

"I have come here to find nothing but disappointment." Stated Melyk. "I have come here and find Wilusa still standing. It is good I have come. Finally we will break down Wilusa and the Evabon will no longer be in our way of conquering the outside world!"


	2. The High Warlord

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **The High Warlord**

When one is a child everything seems much bigger than it actually is. When one is a child, something frightening can be even more so.

"He's real?" asked Ekoto while some children sat by a fountain. "I always thought he was just some old ghost story. One that gave me nightmares too!"

"Gave you nightmares?" asked Balor. "I had many nightmares involving him. A monster bigger than any mountain with wings that can cover the entire sky so you can't see the suns!"

"No, no." said Chinggis. "He's more like half Labinnac, half flyer. About seven feet high with grey feathers and large clawed feet. He has a wingspan of about ten feet and large, red glowing eyes. My grandfather told me." Chinggis' grandfather was well known amongst the adults for great exaggerations.

"I heard that… What did I hear?" Kashta looked around as he tried to remember what he had heard.

"Where is Brigid?" asked Ekoto, speaking to Balor. "Where is Borte? Where is Pebatjma? Why is it just us boys out here?"

"Brigid is… Uh…" Balor paused. He wasn't exactly sure how to put it. "Being taught to distribute tea." That was simple enough.

"What?" asked Ekoto, flatly.

"It's an art apparently." Stated Balor. The real reason was to keep Brigid out of danger. Having her learn how to distribute tea was just one way to do so.

"Doesn't it just require pouring the stuff into the cup?" asked Kastha.


	3. Zuvowang and Dalv

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Zuvowang and Dalv**

Standing upon the wall, Zuvowang and Dalv both looked out at the Labinnac hordes. The High Warlord was here. This would mean either Wilusa's destruction or the Labinnac being driven away.

"I fought the High Warlord once long ago." Said Zuvowang. "I killed him by loosing a poisoned arrow into his heart. He was taller then I think… No, he was taller! This isn't the one I've killed! The High Warlord isn't some being that can't be killed. He's just some deified ruler with predecessors and successors."

"I had a feeling that was the case." Commented Dalv. "I too killed the High Warlord. I beat his face in with a rock. From what I can see the High Warlord we see here doesn't have a beaten in face."

"Then he can be killed. He is mortal." Stated Zuvowang. "I just wish Gard was here. I feel best when all three of us are together. His axe, my club and your sword… We cannot be beaten! Those Labinnac… Mumm-Ra's dung! I want to chase them away from Wilusa!"

"As do I but never has there been such a force of them in our lifetimes and you and I can remember the time before Thundera just as Gard can." Dalv gripped the hilt of his sword.

"The last time there was such a force was before division into the four Evabon nations." Zuvowang sighed. "Surely something such as this could cause a grand unification. With out Gard's axe your sword and my club are no better than our divided nations. Only together may we emerge victorious in this dark hour."


	4. Piyamaradu

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Piyamaradu**

When the news of Melyk's arrival was brought to Piyamaradu, the blind Chieftain of Evabon, a great silence overcame the garden that served as Wilusa's court. A look of dread fell upon the face of the Chieftain. The silence went uninterrupted until finally spoke.

"We all knew that this day would come." Stated Piyamaradu. "We all knew that one day the High Warlord of the Labinnac would arrive to aid his people in this siege and most likely to end it. Now we must break the Labinnac forces once and for all if we are to survive this yet I do not know how. Is it not said that the High Warlord is an undead being that cannot be killed?"

Murmurs of agreement went throughout the garden. When a meeting was held before Piyamaradu the entire city was often there save for the guards. Several children such as Ekoto, Balor, Brigid and Borte exchanged horrified looks.

Zuvowang then spoke up. "Pardon, Chieftain Piyamaradu." He stepped forward and all eyes were then on him. "The High Warlord can be killed. I have killed a predecessor of this one, as has Dalv."

A roar of "What?" "Is this true?" and "Madness!" erupted from many of those present. Piyamaradu only needed to raise a hand and everyone went silent.

"Speak on, Zuvowang." Said Piyamaradu.

"Long ago I loosed a poisoned arrow in the High Warlord's heart." Stated Zuvowang. "He was taller than the one I saw from the battlements."

"And what of you, Dalv?" asked Piyamaradu. "How did you kill the High Warlord?"

"Beat his face in with a rock." Replied Dalv. "I saw no beaten in face from the battlements and we all know how good the eyesight of our race is."

There were murmurs of agreement then. They then knew what was myth and what was fact.

"What do you two propose we do?" asked Piyamaradu.

"If we kill the High Warlord they might turn and run." Stated Zuvowang.

There it was stated plainly.


	5. The Battle Begins

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **The Battle Begins**

Melyk and his Labinnac went marching towards Wilusa's gates. They were twenty-four thousand strong. They would not be defeated.

The gates of Wilusa then opened and seven thousand Evabon warriors came marching out to meet them upon the plain. Was this all that Wilusa had?

Melyk smiled. His victory was assured.

The two forces stood upon the field. They stared at each other only as sworn enemies can stare at each other.

The Labinnac were about to attack when out of the sky came an Evabon upon a wyvern followed by several more. The Wyvern Riders of Albalonga had come. Down they swooped taking out multiple Labinnac who began to scatter with such a fright that they didn't even bother to fire with their crossbows.

Then from the ground came mounted Evabon warriors. The Cavalry of Lodbrok! They cut down the Labinnac as if they were nothing more but dead trees.

Finally came the Longbow Archers of Garoh. A horn announced their arrival and soon the Labinnac were in a full panic and when Labinnac were panicked they would not listen to anyone.

"Stand together, you fools!" cried Melyk, shooting lighting into the air to try and get the attention of the Labinnac but to no avail. His warriors were panicked, unfocused, scattered there was little he could to get them under control until finally any feeling of calmness completely vanished from Melyk and he let loose such a bolt of lightning that all of the Labinnac warriors stopped in their tracks and looked to him. "Are you insects afraid of a stone? Fight the Evabon! Kill them all!"

The Labinnac had regained their wits and with Evabon on all sides and above they were only more savage than ever.


	6. Gard Returns

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Gard Returns**

When Gard approached Wilusa, he saw the battle raging. A great storm of dust was rising up making it near difficult to tell who was who unless one was up close. Still Gard could tell Evabon from Labinnac for he was well aware that Labinnac had the inability to tame any sort of wild beast.

Throwing the ring that had passed from hand to hand so many centuries ago that he had gone in search of, Gard knew that once the Labinnac laid their eyes on it they would not be able to keep from fighting each other for it. That indeed did happen. The moment ring hit the ground, all nearby Labinnac were they focused on the ring and fighting each other for it until the ring was buried beneath fifty bodies.

Melyk, flying through the air shooting lightning at his enemies, had taken notice of this. He saw Gard and knew that this was some dangerous enemy. He paused in the air to take a good look at Gard and to see he was an old man, Melyk let out such a rage that the lightning he was shooting from his fingers hit more than a little of his own.

Going in for a flying attack, Melyk felt an arrow pierce his right wing. Zuvowang had hit Melyk but he had been aiming for the High Warlord's heart. Going down, Melyk soon found himself a few feet away from Gard.

When Melyk got up to attack, Gard hit the High Warlrod with his axe. He did not kill the Labinnac leader in fact he didn't even use the blade of the axe. Gard had knocked out Melyk.


	7. The Battle's End

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **The Battle's End**

The casualties and the losses for the Evabon ended up being one hundred and twelve of the original seventy thousand dead. The Labinnac on the other hand had one thousand and five hundred of their original twenty-four thousand and an additional one thousand and five hundred warriors taken prisoner. It was an Evabon victory. The day had turned rainy and amongst the mud and blood, over a course of two hours, the Labinnac were ultimately forced to retreat from Wilusa permanently.

Among the dead was Melyk himself having gone into the battle after regaining consciousness but was mortally wounded from a blow to the head and rescued from the muddy battlefield. He died in both shame and despair among the shocked Labinnac warlords. The warlords was dismayed and realized the battle was lost and thus did they become desperate. Some of the warlords managed to get into Wilusa, deprived on any hope to turn the battle and murdered the young and the defenseless and set fire to Wilusa. The heavy rain kept too much damage from happening to Wilusa but the sad fact was that some of the casualties and losses for the Evabon had not been warriors but the young and the defenseless.

Piyamaradu was glad he was blind when it was all over. He and Gard were both appalled by the carnage. The Evabon were a proud warrior race that lived for glory but the glory of this victory had been heavily mitigated by the horror.

Llud the Gardite had returned with a sufficient force of warriors by the time that battle was over. Upon hearing that some of the casualties and losses were the young of Wilusa, Llud's first instinct was to go running in to Wilusa to make sure his younger cousins, among who included Balor, were safe. They were and upon seeing to them Llud stood before Gard, the father of their family. Balor stood nearby watching them.

"You have been away for a long time." Said Gard. "As Wilusa's champion you should not be wandering around Third Earth."

"I went forth to defend our family's honor." Replied Llud. "I mean no disrespect. I defended our family's honor successfully, liberated a clan from a tyrant, found myself a wife. I am a chieftain now. I must step down from my place as Champion of Wilusa."

Gard placed a hand on Llud's shoulder and gave a smile. He accepted Llud as he now was. They then turned to go forth and carry the dead and wounded in from the battlefield.


	8. The Siege's End

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **The Siege's End**

With the Labinnac having been defeated and forced into a permanent retreat, the Siege of Wilusa was over. Mass funeral games were held at Wilusa and from all over the city a funeral dirge could be heard.

 _Tairbh in eag,_

 _Aintini eag,_

 _eag tu fein._

 _Go contrartha an ainm admirable eag ne'er_

 _As duine a bhfuil deanta go maith._

 _Tairbh in eag,_

 _Aintini eag,_

 _eag tu fein._

 _Ach ta a fhios agam rud amhain_

 _a eagfaidh ne'er;_

 _an moladh an cailiul eagtha._

Singing this dirge was the friends and family of all who had died. The banging of drums and the ringing of metal accompanied the singers. The less tolerant of other races would have called this heathen nonsense performed by paynims. To the tolerant however, they would have recognized it for what it was. The honoring of those who had lived well… the honoring of those whose names would never die.

It was when all was done that the news came that the ThunderCats had found the Soul Stone. The time came to march on Mumm-Ra's pyramid. The time had come to take the battle to Devilry Lord!


	9. The Following Day

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **The Following Day**

Gard stood upon the wall of Wilusa, looking out across the land. The siege was over and already there were the same old arguments and discussions going on. Things had gone back to normal so quickly. Too quickly… Soon all Evabondom would be marching to fight Mumm-Ra. Then things would be very different.

Turning away from the wall, Gard looked at Llud and Arnuwanda sparring once more. Best friends who would not see each other as often now with Llud as the Chieftain of Braki were trying to get as much time together as possible.

He then looked at Balor playing with Brigid and some other children. Children who had once found the city of Wilusa to be so cramped would soon find it so empty.

What was there to do? If all of Wilusa's warriors were to go to fight Mumm-Ra it would be left undefended. The other Evabon nations had given some warriors to aid Wilusa and those warriors would gladly march to Mumm-Ra's pyramid but Wilusa needed to choose who would go and who would stay to defend Wilusa.

Gard did not like the thought about leaving Wilusa so soon after returning to it but Mumm-Ra had caused a reason for Gard to go marching. Mumm-Ra had tortured Gard's brother Procyon into one final bloodlust caused rage. In the end Procyon took his own life, leaning back and falling from a cliff. Gard had no idea if he could have killed his brother for even as the bloodlust has caused Procyon to lash out at anything he had still been Gard's brother. Still, in the end it had been Mumm-Ra who had ultimately driven Procyon to his death.


	10. Mumm-Ra's Reaction

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Mumm-Ra's Reaction**

Standing before Mumm-Ra in his pyramid, Donalbain made his report to Mumm-Ra. At both the Valley of the Tombs and Wilusa the Labinnac had met with failure. It was impossible.

"You say the Labinnac were defeated at both the Valley of the Tombs and Wilusa?" asked Mumm-Ra. "You dare to lie to me? I granted you your invulnerability! Do you wish for me to take it away?"

"No, Dark One." Replied Donalbain. "I do not wish for my invulnerability to be taken away. I do not lie to you. I… left the Valley of the Tombs the moment Melyk arrived."

"WHAT!" Mumm-Ra took three steps towards Donalbain. "Your orders were to stay there until the Valley of the Tombs was conquered! Why have you disobeyed me?"

"I… grew bored, Dark One." Confessed Donalbain. "Forgive me…"

"Forgive you?" asked Mumm-Ra, angered by the very suggestion of being forgiving. "I am not the forgiving type! Get out of my sight until you have brought me something of use!"

Donalbain bowed his head and left the chamber. This was a better day than the usual. Usually Mumm-Ra would have taken out his anger on his invulnerable Evabon with lightning bolts.

As Donalbain passed Orsino playing dice with some Labinnac, Pumyra caught his eye. Walking towards her, Donalbain let his eyes drink her beauty. Her back was turned to him and she was inspecting some weaponry.

Reaching out an arm, Donalbain showed a rare gentleness and caressed Pumyra's brown hair. Pumyra turned and scratched him across the face.

"I am not to be pawed at, creature!" she hissed. Ever she had that tone with him. They were close, both loving and hating each other, so no one ever knew how an interaction between them would turn out.

"Yet I shall do so nonetheless, pythoness." Returned Donalbain. "Mumm-Ra has called you beloved and he has dismissed me until I have brought him something of use."

"So, why do you come to me?" asked Pumyra.

"Of how much use would be Lion-O's head?"

 **The End**


End file.
